The Pair
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Just another pair.


**The Pair**

**Note And Idealism : Yagami Light**

Idealisme. Satu kata yang sangat dipuja pemuda cerdas ini. Sebagai seorang pelajar sekaligus pemilik intuisi yang kuat terhadap 'keadilan', ia merasa harus mengadili dunia yang telah tercemar oleh berbagai-bagai kenistaan ini. Pemuda berparas sempurna dan berkepercayaan tinggi ini bersumpah akan mengoyak bumi yang penuh dengan kebebalan ini dan berjanji akan membangunnya lagi menjadi sebuah 'surga' bagi seluruh napas yang mengalir dalam bumi ini. Suatu dunia yang hanya berputar dalam satu poros, yaitu kedamaian. Tanpa kebobrokan, tanpa kesakitan. Dan akhirnya iapun mendapatkan senjatanya dalam wujud sebuah benda yang sangat sederhana. Yagami Light menemukan dirinya tergenggam dalam sebuah 'note' yang akan memutar poros bumi ini dalam intuisi 'kebenaran'nya.

"Akhirnya roda itu berputar… takdirku telah tiba…"

**Sweets And Justice : L Lawliet**

Apakah yang akan dihasilkan dari sesendok sesuatu yang manis dengan selusin keadilan? Tentunya bukanlah sebuah hal yang absurb. L telah memulai hidupnya dalam cengkraman keeksotisan sesuatu yang manis. Seluruh jiwa dan pikirannya begitu mencintai hal yang berbau 'manis' itu. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan akan tetap menjalani takdirnya dalam genggaman aroma yang manis disamping kefanatikannya terhadap keadilan. Ya, ia telah memulai sebuah perang melalui secangkir teh yang dilumuri racun yang sangat manis. Sesosok penantang yang sangat indah untuk ditikam oleh keangkuhan analisanya. Terlalu indah untuk dibunuh oleh ketajaman nalurinya. L Lawliet mendapati dirinya di persimpangan kehampaan; antara kekaguman dan keadilan. Ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa ia telah terperdaya dalam genggaman sang 'kira'.

"Mungkin aku memang terlalu kekanakan… dan hal itulah yang sangat kubenci…"

**Love And Sacrifice : Amane Misa**

Bagi gadis cantik ini, seluruh dunia hanyalah sebentuk kekosongan yang menyebalkan. Ia telah mengarungi berbagai-bagai lautan kekecewaan dalam pengembaraannya untuk bertemu dengan sebuah arti kehidupan. Seluruh kehidupan dan harapannya telah hilang bersama dengan lenyapnya bayangan kedua orangtuanya. Amane Misa kemudian hanya berharap bahwa tak ada lagi yang akan menyakiti hati dan pikirannya. Bahkan ia berharap Tuhan jangan sampai 'memukulnya' lagi. Ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan dalam arus dunia yang menyakitkan ini. Namun saat berbelok dalam kehampaan ia telah menemukan sebuah harta karun. Melebihi seluruh impian terliarnya sekalipun. Dan ia akhirnya memutuskan akan melakukan apapun demi harapan barunya itu. Ia akan mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk mempertahankan harta itu. Tidak peduli jika itu harus membuatnya kehilangan irama napasnya. Sebuah keegoisan yang angkuh, namun sangat rapuh. Amane Misa telah jatuh dalam lautan asmara yang sangat mematikan. Sebab ia telah mendapatkan hati sang 'eksekutor terliar'. Hati yang dingin dari sesosok penggugat keadilan. Kira itu sendiri.

"Apakah arti dari sebuah napas, jika kita tak dapat memiliki keleluasaan untuk menghirup sebuah cinta?"

**Blood And Chocolate : Mello**

Pemuda yang penuh dengan aroma darah. Mungkin itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan Mello. Sebuah anagram dari bayangan noda merah dalam selokan nadinya, ia juga telah mengadopsi coklat dalam pertaruhan hidupnya. Bagi dia, segenggam coklat sudah cukup untuk menemani kehampaan dalam jiwanya. Sebuah warna yang senada dengan darahnya. Coklat dan darahnya telah lama menjalin sebuah kepercayaan. Jauh sebelum bumi ini menggigil dalam keheningan waktu. Mello berbisik pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan mempercayai coklatnya seperti ia mempercayai darahnya sendiri. Tentu saja selain seorang 'fellow' yang ia anggap sebagai bagian dari coklat dan darahnya sendiri. Sebuah nama menggantung dalam getaran napasnya.

"Matt… kau selalu berada dalam aliran darahku… sewarna dengan coklat yang kunikmati setiap waktu…"

**The Game And Friendship : Matt**

Mungkin sebuah 'permainan' sudah cukup menjelaskan tentang pemuda penyendiri ini. Layar dibuka, sebuah permainan berjalan, waktupun bergulir pasti. Bagi Matt, hidup hanyalah duplikat dari sebuah permainan yang selalu ia genggam dalam tangannya, berbingkai sebuah 'console' game, ia telah memulai hari-harinya dalam jentikan irama permainan yang bahkan kadang ia ciptakan sendiri. Hidup dan permainan. Beda pemahaman itu hanyalah setipis bayangan. Dan hanya sebuah persahabatan kentallah yang dapat menerobos pertahanan pemahamannya. Persahabatan yang bahkan untuk itu ia rela bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Dan sungguh, di akhir hidupnya ia dapat melihat tirai hidupnya ditutup, namun sebuah tempat yang indah telah membuka sebuah tirai yang lain di hadapannya; sepersekian detik sebelum jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

"Bukankah hidup itu hanya arena permainan, dan kita adalah bidak-bidaknya?"

**Calm And Brittle : Near**

Seorang albino selalu ditolak. Bagai sebuah malam yang tak dapat dipeluk siang, bagai sebuah hujan yang selalu menatap musim semi, tanpa sedikitpun pernah menjamahnya. Near adalah seorang yang mendapatkan bagian penolakan itu. Namun sebuah takdir yang manis telah membimbingnya kepada suatu kehangatan. Keluar dari ratapan kematian orang tuanya. Sebentuk sosok yang tenang namun rapuh. Itulah dia. Kecerdasan mengambil alih segenap pemikirannya. Dan hanya itulah harta yang ia punyai selain dari ketenangan yang sangat dingin. Sebagian kerapuhannya telah menyatu dalam keabsurban emosi seseorang. Seseorang yang telah meminjam perhatiannya. Ia mengenal Mello sebagai sebentuk borgol yang selalu mengikat kedua mata dan tangannya.

"Saat menyentuh dirinya, aku menemukan bayangan diriku yang sedang menangis dalam kekecewaan… namun hal itu telah berlalu bersama dengan langkahnya yang telah mengajakku berlari menjauh dari masa laluku…"

**Righteous And Madness : Mikami Teru**

Apakah ada hubungannya sebuah kebenaran dengan sebuah kegilaan? Namun hal itu absolut di mata Mikami Teru. Baginya seluruh bumi ini hanyalah milik seorang yang bersih dan berguna. Tak ada pijakan bagi sebuah napas yang kotor; yang telah menginjak-injak keadilan. Dan ia merasa harus menyingkirkan semua kesalahan itu. Apakah Tuhan membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan manusia-manusia perusak memijak bumi ini? _Mungkin_ pikirnya. Maka dengan segala kemampuannya ia harus membersihkan bumi ini dari para perusak, bahkan melalui hal yang dianggap 'gila' sekalipun. Ia tersenyum saat menatap sebuah sinar berpendar terang di hadapannya. Kira atau siapapun itu, ia hanya berfokus pada pembersihan dunia ini.

"Bekerja sama? Jangan bercanda, _Kami_… kaulah yang berhak mengutusku… aku akan melakukan semua jalan-jalanmu… maka sekarang, tersenyumlah…"

**Smooth And Enthusiasm : Matsuda Touta**

Kekanakkan? Mungkin kata itu dibenci oleh sebagian orang. Terutama L. Namun bagi Matsuda Touta, ia merasa nyaman dengan kata itu. Mungkin bagi orang yang terlalu menganggap serius hidup ini, tak akan melihat sesuatu yang indah pada kekanakkannya Matsuda. Namun bagi orang yang menyimpan kelembutan dan kebaikan ia akan dengan jelas dapat melihat antusias yang tersembunyi dalam setiap perkataan pria itu. Matsuda adalah seorang pria yang sangat bebas. Sayapnya tak pernah terantai oleh hal-hal yang menyedihkan. Ia tak pernah mengenal sesuatu yang bernama 'keputusasaan' atau 'kepengecutan'. Hidupnya benar-benar senada dengan warna pelangi. Semarak dengan tawa bintang-bintang di malam hari.

"Tersenyumlah, memang tidak semua hal layak dijadikan candaan, namun sebuah tawa tak harus terhilang hanya karena satu kekecewaan… karena akupun tak pernah mengenal_nya_…"

**Beauty And Ignorance : Takada Kiyomi**

Kecantikan dan kepercayaan diri. Suatu perpaduan yang selalu dicintai oleh kaum hawa. Sebagai seorang pembawa berita sekaligus pembawa pesan dari sang 'dewa', Takada Kiyomi telah mengadopsi kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Kesempurnaan parasnya seakan masih kurang mempercantik keberadaan dirinya. Suatu tujuan akhir telah ditetapkan. Walau sebuah kemunafikan berhasil dibaui oleh indranya, namun hatinya telah buta sama sekali. Kemewahan sebuah wajah terbayang terus menerus dalam sanubarinya yang haus. Yagami Light; kira. Sebuah dunia baru akan segera dimilikinya. Pastinya keagungan dan kemuliaan akan mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Aku benar-benar layak mendapatkan kursi seorang 'dewi'… tak ada yang lain… _tak ada_..."

**Mistake And Duty : Ray Penber**

Agen yang baik menjalankan tugasnya. Manusia yang baik menjalankan hidupnya dengan bijak. Ray Penber hanya ingin menyudahi seluruh pekerjaannya dan pulang ke pelukan cintanya. Namun sebelum itu ia harus menuntaskan tugasnya; sebagai manusia yang baik. Sebuah tebing yang teramat curam tertutup di hadapannya. Tersaput oleh keangkuhan korbannya. Melangkah dengan pasti, seakan tak merasakan sebuah taring yang mengancam di sudut lehernya, ia dengan tegap melangkah. Namun tebing itu bukanlah sebuah khayalan. Tebing itu senyata sebuah angin yang menari di sela-sela tengkukmu, senyata kematian. Dan akhirnya lengan kematian merengkuhnya lembut.

"Siapa yang memburu dan diburu? Aku telah salah langkah…"

**Blunder And Fiancee : Misora Naomi**

Pernikahan hanyalah sebuah gerbang yang harus dilalui. Walaupun begitu, Misora Naomi tak pernah melaluinya. Bayangan punggung kekasihnya yang memudar menyapu air matanya. Ia tak lagi dapat merasakan kehangatan sebuah pelukan. Ia telah kehilangan sebuah arti dari sapuan napasnya. Dengan tekad yang kuat, ia menyusuri kembali jalan kematian kekasihnya. Namun betapa menyedihkannya, takdir telah mengkhianatinya. Setelah berjanji akan membantu menemukan pembunuh tunangannya itu, sang takdir berbalik menikamnya dari belakang. Sebuah jalan yang teramat sulit dilalui. Sebab sebuah tangan kasat mata telah mengincar punggungnya. Kira telah bermain dengan jiwa wanita itu bahkan sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Mungkin lawanku mustahil dihadapi… aku merasa seperti telah menantang dewa maut itu sendiri…"

**Brave And Capable : Stephen Gevanni**

Pemberani. Satu kata yang mungkin tidak terlalu pantas diklaim oleh beberapa manusia. Bukan berarti manusia itu tidak sanggup untuk menerimanya, tapi terkadang sang keberanian itu sendirilah yang menolak si manusia itu. Namun bagi Stephen Gevanni, ia tidak merasa dijauhi oleh keberanian. Karena dari awalnya ia telah merasa saling memiliki dengan keberanian itu sendiri. Ia merasa sang dewa maut menatapnya dari balik punggungnya. Mengawasinya. Namun ia tidak pernah goyah. Gevanni menatap sepasang mata kelabu, milik seorang bocah albino. Ia yakin bocah itulah yang diyakininya sebagai penyebab semakin berkembangnya keberaniannya itu. Ia akan melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh bocah itu. Ia percaya kepadanya. Entahlah mungkin ia mampu melihat setitik kebenaran sejati dari matanya. Dan beruntungnya, keberanian selalu berasal dari kebenaran. Gevanni dapat melihatnya lahir dari mata bocah albino itu. Maka dari itulah ia mampu melakukan segala ketelitianya dalam mengemban beban menabur benih-benih kebenaran dalam setiap langkah yang dilewatinya.

"Sungguh, tak ada sesuatupun yang dapat mengalahkan keberanian yang sejati. Lakukanlah bagian kita, maka Tuhan akan berjalan bersama di samping kita…"

**Attitude And Responsibillity : Yagami Soichiro**

Sungguh menyesakan bila mengetahui ada sebuah cacat dalam sebuah tubuh. Itulah yang tidak disadari Yagami Soichiro. Ia melihat semua hal dari keyakinan dirinya. Sebuah tanggung jawab dan perilaku yang sesuai harus selalu berjalan di sisinya seirama aliran darahnya. Mungkin bagi pria ini, sebuah keluarga begitu berharga untuk di korbankan. Kebenaran dan kebijakan selalu berusaha ditanamkannya pada seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sungguh sebuah gambaran yang sempurna untuk seorang suami dan seorang ayah. Apalagi dalam naungan sebuah keadilan. Yagami Soichiro mengira ia telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah keluarga yang sempurna, sampai ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam mata putranya. Sinar kehidupan yang mulai memudar dalam jiwanya saat menatap wajah putra tercintanya, yang sayangnya tidak diketahuinya bahwa orang itulah sesungguhnya yang menyebabkan dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan pemilik alam maut. seorang 'kira' yang bersembunyi dalam jiwa putranya.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Ataukah aku hanya membayangkan bahwa hidup sebenarnya bukanlah kenyataan?"

**Wise And Auxiliary : Watari**

Sebuah anonim. Itulah yang hanya diketahui L. Namun anonim itulah yang telah mengembalikannya pada kehidupan. Watari adalah sesosok malaikat yang sayapnya selalu siap sedia menaungi L. Dari masa lalunya yang telah dilupakan, sampai kepada masa depan yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah dimilikinya. Namun bersama Watari, L telah memiliki seluruh masa depan semua manusia di bumi ini. L hanya mengenal 2 kata dari sosok Watari. Kebijakan dan tangan yang selalu menolong. Tak lelahnya saat tangan itu selalu menyediakan kue-kue manis di hadapan pintu takdir L. Tangan itu selalu bersinar terang. Bahkan di saat paling terakhir dalam batas hidupnya. Watari selalu menyediakan perlindungan dan kasih sayangnya pada L untuk bisa selalu dinikmati pemuda kesepian itu.

"Bagiku, kau adalah putraku… putraku yang terkasih, L Lawliet…"

**Natural And Fading : Yagami Sayu**

Seorang adik selalu bisa dijadikan sahabat. Sebuah keputusan yang absurb dari mulut Yagami Sayu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya selalu menjadi nomor dua dalam kerajaannya. Namun baginya itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa kesal atau marah. Karena walaupun ia nomor dua, ia tetap adalah seorang putri raja. Seorang tuan putri yang sangat dicintai raja dan ratunya. Ya, Yagami Sayu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan mengalami bentuk siksaan di bawah bayangan kakanya yang sangat sempurna. Bukan hanya itu, namun kakanya itu juga adalah seorang hakim yang angkuh. Seorang yang telah mengundang sebuah pemberontakan dalam kerajaannya sendiri. Yagami Sayu hanya bisa menemukan dirinya terpaku dalam rerutuhan takdirnya sendiri setelahnya. Digiring oleh kebisuan dunianya.

"Mengapa selalu ada akhir untuk sebuah kerajaan, bahkan kerajaan yang teragung dan terhebat sekalipun, masa itu tetap akan mempunyai akhir…"

**Care And Disappointed : Yagami Sachiko**

Apakah tugas seorang ibu selalu mulia? Yagami Sachiko pernah menggumamkan argumen itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bentuk dari kekejaman sebuah pengorbanan dari putra dan suaminya. Saat menatap kepergian suaminya, ia menangis, namun saat menatap punggung putranya yang menghilang, ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya terpaku. Tak ada lagi yang patut ditangisi. Yagami Sachiko telah menjadi korban sebuah peran yang dititipkan takdir pada tangan putra dan suaminya. Sebuah kepedulian. Hanyalah menghasilkan sebuah kekecewaan dalam dunianya.

"Takdir itu selalu melewati tengkukku… ia datang dan pergi sesukanya… dan kini saat aku berharap ia pergi selamanya, ia telah membawa serta suami dan putraku…"

**Insanity And Schizophrenia : Beyond Birthday**

Dalam mata seorang Beyond Birthday, dunia adalah sebuah kenikmatan. Yang diklaimnya sebagai milik dan haknya. Bagi jiwanya yang 'sakit' seluruh warna darah adalah warna pelangi. Seluruh warna kematian adalah warna kehidupan. Mungkin bagi orang normal, hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti selamanya. Namun Beyond Birthday tidak repot-repot menggubris hal itu. Ia hanya berpegang pada kebenarannya yang dianggapnya hakiki. Pemusnahan yang akan dilakukannya pada saat sang takdir mengetuk pintu kediamannya. Mengambil napas dan kehidupan dari mata seseorang dinikmatinya sebagai semangkuk sup penyegar saat musim dingin. Menikam nadi dan mencabut jiwa dirasakannya sebagai kenikmatan dalam bercinta. Sungguh tak ada yang lain dalam dunia seorang Beyond Birthday. Bumi ini hanyalah sebuah kenimatan selain arena pertandingan dengan rival abadinya. L.

"Menikmati rasa darah sama nikmatnya seperti menikmati rasa strawberry dalam rotimu di pagi hari…"

**Death And Boredom : Shinigami**

Kebosanan adalah hal yang sangat dibenci siapapun. Namun adalah sangat mengejutkan bila kebosanan itu juga menganiaya sang dewa kematian. Apapun akan kita lakukan untuk membunuh kebosanan. Maka coba bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang shinigami untuk membunuh kebosanan. Ya, hal yang lebih dari sekedar fatal. Shinigami menyebabkan jiwa seorang manusia beralih dari misinya yang mulia dan menjadikannya sejahat iblis. Shinigami mengubah sebuah keluarga yang damai menjadi sebuah keluarga yang porak poranda. Shinigami merenggut sebagian jiwa dan keceriaan manusia. Shinigami membisikkan sejumlah kedukaan di hamparan bumi ini. Namun Shinigami juga bisa membuat sang dua jenius tingkat dunia bertemu dan saling mengklaim kesuperioritasannya, mempertemukan titik-titik kecil dari ujung-ujung bumi bersatu dalam pertarungan yang abadi. Dan yang terutama shinigami telah menciptakan sebuah hubungan yang absurb namun indah diantara kedua jenius yang kesepian. Menyatukan takdir mereka dalam keheningan jaman.

"Sungguh, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang teramat menarik… aku tidak pernah salah…"

**End Of The Story**


End file.
